1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-115248 discloses an electromagnetic relay. The electromagnetic relay includes: a substantially C-shaped flat-plate yoke that includes a body part extending in a horizontal direction and leg parts extending downward from both ends of the body part; an insulating winding frame that includes a winding body part attached to the body part, and an exciting coil being wound around the winding body part; an armature that includes a horizontal part, a turning shaft part, and a vertical part, the horizontal part extending in the horizontal direction, an insulating actuating piece being provided in the horizontal part, the turning shaft part extending from one end side of the horizontal part toward an extending direction of one of the leg parts, the vertical part extending from the other end side of the horizontal part, the vertical part coming into contact with the other leg part when the exciting coil is excited; an insulating base housing that includes a recessed portion or a hole while supporting the leg parts of the yoke, the recessed portion or the hole receiving a shaft piece formed at a lower end of the turning shaft part of the armature; and a movable contact piece and a fixed contact piece that are attached to the base housing while disposed below the exciting coil and between the leg parts of the yoke, the movable contact piece and the fixed contact piece coming into contact with each other by a pressing force of the actuating piece. In the electromagnetic relay, the base housing includes an insulating wall extending between the exciting coil and the armature and a second insulating wall that interrupts the movable and fixed contact pieces and the armature, and the actuating piece presses the movable contact piece through a hole made in a substantially central portion of the second insulating wall.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, in the conventional electromagnetic relay, an armature 60 reciprocatably turned by excitation and demagnetization of an exciting coil 56 and an actuating piece (card) 64 are integrally reciprocated, a movable contact piece 21 is driven by the actuating piece 64 to bring and separate the movable contact into contact with and from the fixed contact.
However, in the conventional electromagnetic relay, it is necessary to obliquely assemble a projection part 65 of the actuating piece 64 outsert-molded in the armature 60 in a rectangular hole 15 made in a base 10. For this reason, it is troublesome to assemble the projection part 65 in the rectangular hole 15, which results in low assembly workability. Additionally, it is necessary to make the rectangular hole 15 in large size. Therefore, a desired insulating distance cannot be ensured, and an insulating characteristic is degraded. It is also necessary to make the rectangular hole 15 in large size compared with a section of the projection part 65, which results in a problem in that an abrasion powder generated by an operation of the armature 60 easily passes through the rectangular hole 15 to generate an insulation failure. The present invention has been devised to solve the problems described above, and an object thereof is to provide an electromagnetic relay having the excellent assembly workability, the excellent insulating characteristic, and the hard-to-generate insulation failure.